fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
COLD❄BLOOD/Incubus Eyes/Splinter Incident
Splinter Incident is the third episode of the Japanese anime Incubus Eyes, written by lead writer Athena Panacea. In this episode, Syinara Wyne manages to snap her back open while fending off thieves at her floral market, making her dial up Silver (as Valerie was unavailable) to take her to the hospital wing. Trouble arises when his lunatic date Ms. Replicate learns of his arrival, complicating matters and causing them to split up against their wills. Meanwhile, a worried Valerie searches her girlfriend's floral market for any clues to her sudden disappearance. Transcript The screen fades from black, showing Syinara Wyne working alone at her floral shop. It was almost 6PM, as shown through a glance at the analog clock above her. She was working on arranging flowers in a vase right before closing time, as a commission for a lady named Paprika Chellthrop, with her name inked on the glass. :Syinara: ...And there, that should do it. down the glass Mm. I didn't do that much work today. But there's always tomorrow to take another shot, that's something Val always told me. Syinara walks away from the counter, walking over to her office water dispenser and getting herself a glass of cool water. She sips it down, taking a big sigh as she leans back against the structure. Without warning, she heard some loud banging coming from outside her business, startling her and making her drop her cup of water. :Syinara: What? Syinara immediately turned her attention to what's outside. She noticed two ominous silhouettes at the glass door leading into her little greenhouse. They were peering in from the outside, knocking noisily on her door. :Syinara: Sorry, I'm just about to close business for the night. over to her desk, flipping the OPEN sign to be CLOSED You think it'd be more convenient if you came back tomorrow? There was heavy breathing outside, but no audible answer. They knocked again. :Syinara: Alright you guys, cut it out. out a couple of vines You're not welcome here after hours, and that's final. I'm way stronger than I look. Syi quickly threw together her belongings in a bag and walked towards the door, holding the keys thinking she could go outside and lock the door behind her. When she opened the door, she was surprised to get immediately pushed to the side, getting knocked down to the floor. Seizing the opportunity, both of them ran inside. One looked like an elderly lady dressed in rough ancient-looking clothes, and the other contrastingly looked like a fat child with a stick on fire. :Old Woman: Quick, quick! It has to be here somewhere! :Syinara: Oh no you don't! scrambles to her feet Get back here! Syinara sprints into her business. To her horror, they've already begun overturning tables, knocking countertops over, and ransacking the place! Now really peeved, Syi stretches out four vines from a crack in her back. :Syinara: What in the lord's name do you think you're doing!? Syi stretches out her vines from the doorway, attempting to seize them by the neck and drag them back over. Luckily, she didn't have a busy day and thus wasn't fatigued; she successfully dragged the troublemakers back over to her. :Old Woman: annoyed Rats! :Syinara: Gotcha-- wincing Owww! As luck would have it though, the old woman carried explosives and used one of her smaller ones to detonate Syinara's vines, letting them get away again. They continued turning the place upside down in what appears to be a desperate search for something vital to both of them. :Syinara: I'll make sure you're both arrested for this! Don't make this any harder than it has to be! As Syinara tries again with a new set of vines, she gets dunked in the stomach with a really heavy overturned table, which sends her flat against the wall. She slips in a barely conscious state underneath the table as her back snaps, leading to her becoming mostly immobile and forcing her to stay down. She can hear loud glass shattering and bad talk from both of them, with both ransackers believing she's down for the count. :Old Woman: Now that the scarecrow's down, where do you think that damned Forbidden Root is? :Fat Kid: How am I supposed to know? You decided to trash the place and now it's probably crushed under all that rubble! :Old Woman: You again with blaming the elderly, eh? :Fat Kid: You're blaming a child? Syi was tempted to tell them to shut up and get the fuck out before there's a problem, but she noticed that the rare root is in a pot near her. She tried not to breathe a sigh of relief in fear of catching attention, but she knew the root was safe with her. :Old Woman: I doubt the root's here anyway. her arms, hmphing My super-sharp vision didn't see it on any mere countertop. :Fat Kid: I think you're just blind! :Old Woman: I think it's in our best interests right now to escape before the authorities found out about what happened here. Later, woody! The two gave up and escaped the ransacked scene. :Syinara: They seem to be gone now... slides a vine across the floor and up the wall Time to call Val and tell her to help me get the hell outta here and to a place of healing. Syinara grabs a phone with her only working vine, coiling it back to here and using its tip to dial Valerie's number, proceeding to lift it to her ear. :Syinara: Hello, is Valerie there? No response. Seems that she's too busy at the moment to check her phone. Syi figured that had to be the case; Valerie would definitely respond if she knew her girlfriend was waiting for her on the line. :Syinara: Damn it, looks like I'm going to have to rely on someone else. Syinara dials a different number instead. :Syinara: Hey, is anyone there? To her delight, a familiar incubus voice sung out to her. :Silver: Good eveninggggg! :Syinara: Hey pastel boy, you think you can get me out of a rut? underneath the wreckage My business got ransacked... y'know, the one in Sector 5. I need to get to the hospital, and fast. :Silver: Alright, Pierce, I'll seek rehabilitation in the morning. up on the phone What was that, Syi? :Syinara: Ughh. irritated Can you just come to my business in Sector 5 and take me to the hospital? And maybe use some of your own energy to alert the authorities of what happened? :Silver: You said yer place got ransacked, right? :Syinara: Yeah... look, it's hurting to even lift my vine to my ear. I'm gonna drop you, alright? :Silver: Alright, I'll be there lickity-split! Syinara literally drops her phone after hanging up. She slides down against the floor, looking exhausted and just about to give up. :Syinara: All of that over some rare root. Lord Kýrios, help me. ---- The scene switches to Silver's underground home, with Silver draining some fine white powder down the toilet in his bathroom. He then flushes, straightening on his signature outfit. :Pierce: You be careful out there, alright Silver? :Silver: 'Course I'll be alright. to himself I just gotta drop Syi off at the hospital, oversee her getting cured, and then drive her back to Valerie's before she's been gone for too long. :Pierce: I mean, you were kinda... you know, you were... whatever, just make it back before midnight. burying his face in his hands You gotta stop doing bad things to yourself, Silv! :Silver: It ain't that bad, Piercy. as he prepares to go into his elevator I'll try to come back before midnight strikes though, I can make a promise 'bout that. :Pierce: ... eye, concerned Promise? :Silver: I promise, hon! Silver grins as he walks out into the elevator. Pierce grumbled as he sat alone on the bed, waiting for Silver to return safe and sound. :Pierce: That boy is going to land himself in so much trouble one of these days, I swear to the lord. facepalms Why do I love you so much, man? ---- Meanwhile, back at the Valco Vortex, Valerie was passed out on the bed, lazily lounging away. She wakes up immediately upon hearing snapping fingers, which wake her up almost instantly. She looked real groggy, though. :Brook: Wakey wakey, Valerie. :Valerie: annoyed How dare you wake me up from my little catn- Brook places the palm of his sanitized hand on her mouth, shutting her up. :Brook: It's 6:22PM. I'm concerned about your bride, she hasn't been arrived yet. :Valerie: Shit, really? her head I've been so absorbed in writing up this proposal for the authorities that I haven't been paying attention to anything around me! :Brook: Yeah. facepalms Sleeping on the job's bad for you, Val. :Valerie: If you give me advice again one more time, I'm gonna kick your ass. and reluctantly throws on a quick coat Syi's in trouble... I'm going to check in on her place. I'll try to be back as soon as possible. :Brook: You promise, Val? :Valerie: Uhh... I promise. at him Why? :Brook: My paycheck's overdue, so I need you to be alive to help me out on that. Valerie rolls her eyes before stepping back and doing a leap from her high-story window, gliding through the air. :Valerie: Syi baby, here I come! ---- The scene switches to Silver, who's managed to steer himself all the way to Sector 5 already. He leaps out of his vehicle, rolling across the floor and getting up against the wall, looking left and right for the ransackers. :Silver: Impressive how empty the scene is for a place that just got ransacked. a bit maniacally Do the authorities even do anything anymore? Silver flashes his pearly-white grin as he looks inside. Seeing no point in using the door, he jumps through a shattered window and licks his nails. :Silver: Where're you in this disaster zone, Syi? :Syinara: Uh, I think I'm near my desk, behind this heavy-ass table that's crushing my chest. a little I'd appreciate if you helped me knock it off rather than make talk! :Silver: Sheesh, I was just askin'. Silver walks over to the wreckage, pulling out his Mind Weaver and using it to slash through the table, splitting it apart and freeing Syi from the turmoil. :Syinara: Thanks for saving me from that, Silv. a bit I knew I could count on you. :Silver: No worries, missy. picks her up So to the hospital wing you say? We can get you a quick appointment and then drive you back to Val's after that. :Syinara: Sounds like a plan to me. to him tightly Here, let me do that other call you wanted. Silver picks up Syi's phone, dialing the authorities. He places his mouth to the phone. :Silver: Hey gamers, there's a disaster zone at the Wyne Floral Shop in Sector 5. teasingly Get your incompetent asses over here before things get much worse! :Syinara: Okay, let's not demean the auth- Silver hangs up, already beginning to drag Syi and her belongings out of the store. :Silver: We gotta get you to the hospital, no time for chitchat! little teasingly Your back's such in bad shape that a bit of ooze is leaking out from it! Probably that aloe vera stuff. :Syinara: Oh great... Silver loads Syi up into a flying pod, placing a few towels behind her back to collect her excess fluids. Silver jams a button on the pod, opening up a command menu. :Silver: To the Hospital Wing, please! I got a little lady with me tonight that's in need of help. As soon as Silver's pod begins to race out of the swampy, jungly sector, Valerie's own space pod drifts in and lurches to a halt. She walks out, seeing what remains of the greenhouse. Not much, apparently. :Valerie: Oh no... Valerie races into the ransacked business, overturning as many tables as she could in search of her girlfriend. She'd look under the desk, under some parked vehicles, inside of most, and even climb over the roof. :Valerie: Where in the devil's name could she have gone to!? her eyes Okay, calm down, Val. She's probably fine, don't panic too hard. Like karma, her phone began to immediately ring. Valerie picked it up, getting a response from Brook. :Brook: We managed to track down her location inside of New Naxaz City, so she was moved there as of the past minute. It looks like they're heading out into the Satellite Lobby, about to be out of our reach again. I suspect the Hospital Wing, judging by the speed they're heading at. :Valerie: Shit! sighs Okay, I'll go after 'em soon, but there's some business I need to do first. Valerie hangs up, walking back inside the destroyed place. She collects some hairs off the floor, pulling out a scanner. :Valerie: That Azrail Neos dweeb gave me a DNA tester that works on sampled individuals' hairs. What can I figure out here... Valerie scans several of the hair strands scattered on the floor. She knows Silver Zin got himself involved right away, then noticing some of the hair strands belonged to Ginger Nail and a notorious young boy called Mouser. :Valerie: Alright, looks like there's a lot of explainin' to be done tonight. ---- Meanwhile, at the hospital wing, we see a group of doctors watching a hospital radar in a dark room. One doctor was blue-haired and drenched in blood clothes, another was green-haired and holding a box of dolls, and yet another looked motionless and kind of dead. Walking in was a tall, blue-skinned 'blonde' who was stretching her gloves, as if in preparation for some nasty surgery- she clearly stood above the rest, presenting herself as the leader. :Yama: Oh, Ms. Replicate! her box of dolls in delight We're gonna have special company tonight! Ms. Replicate quickly scampers over to them, pushing the blood-soaked Noise and stoic Abraham out of the way. She sees a red dot on the map, with Silver's name hovering above it. And accompanying him was Syi. :Ms. Replicate: Excellent news. her hands together hard Get to your work stations! We need to make this sudden visit a very special one... Ms. Replicate cackles. :Ms. Replicate: A very special one indeed. :Yama: Ooh, a tea party! The blonde nurse facepalmed as Noise shook her head in disappointment. :Ms. Replicate: It's not going to be a tea party, Yama! her hand off her face Do you remember why I find this occasion particularly special? :Yama: I... a little Uhhh... I don't remember, s-sorry! :Ms. Replicate: THAT'S MY BOYFRIEND COMING OVER! her fist down on the dashboard, sending the radar panel offline Ah, shit. :Abraham: I can fix it. over to the machine rather lifelessly This will take some time. Prepare for the new arrivals as soon as possible. Radar should come back online in 10 minutes. :Noise: Affirmative. at Yama C'mon Yammy, let's go meet up with Silver and whoever his guest is. :Ms. Replicate: Be quick, you two! waves her hand I need to see Silver as soon as possible! He hasn't seen me in eight straight days... The two of girl nurses nod and exit the room, leaving Replicate alone with Abraham. :Ms. Replicate: Did you fix the radar yet, Abraham? :Abraham: No, Ms. Rep- :Ms. Replicate: Fix it faster, then! ---- Silver walks into the Hospital Wing's waiting room with Syi up in his arms. Surrounding them were lots of decaying, diseased, or otherwise severely injured bodies, either sitting up in chairs or lying down motionlessly on stretchers. :Silver: Let's try to make this a quick visit, I don't really want to be here for long. a bit, looking around I'd prefer Replie to kill me than Val. :Syinara: I can see if I can make this a quick visit. lowly Thankfully scarecrows like me are fairly easy to repair... trees are a renewable resource. :Silver: You should be easy enough to repair, but I wouldn't count on it being a quick visit because the doctors here are very weird. :Syinara: What do you mean, Silver? Silver sighs, then cackles a bit as he holds Syi in a different way that's more comfortable for both of them. :Silver: The lead nurse here, Ms. Replicate, likes to sample DNA and do full examinations. around, as if expecting her We have to avoid her and try to get a solo checkup by either Noise, Yama, or Abraham, which will be most efficient at doing the job. :Syinara: Replie's your girl, right? :Silver: Yeahhh. his eyes I probably should have been more careful when selecting my dates, but it's too late to go back and I don't really wanna go back, 'cuz that time in my life was wack. :Syinara: When was the last time you saw her? :Silver: I think it might have been a bit over a week ago. to the reception window There's no way I'm gonna get away with being gone that long. :Syinara: Then isn't it time that you saw her again? :Silver: Yeahh... I have to admit, the way I handle things isn't what I'd call foolproof. Don't worry 'bout me, though. Syi stays silent as Yama walks inside the receptionist office, looking at them from the other side of the window. :Yama: Hi! warmly How can I help you two today? :Silver: Granny oak here split her back, you think we can get her in for a quick mendin'? Syi looked lightly insulted, her face flushed red as she glares at Silver. :Yama: Right... through a record book That's Syinara Wyne, correct? Nobody else like her has come to the Hospital Wing before. :Silver: Yeah, it's just her. a bit tense Do you think we can make this a quick visit? We're trying to make this as quick as possible. :Syinara: I have to get back home as soon as possible, or I'm gonna worry Val. Yama shakes her head, making Silver flinch. :Yama: Didn't you know, Zin? a bit You've been overdue for an appointment for a few days now! :Silver: Ah. Shit. sighs Very well, take us both in today. Make both these appointments quick. Yama nods, opening the doors into the hospital hallway for them both. She then beckons for them to come inside, which they do somewhat hesitantly. :Yama: Wyne, I'll be the one working on fixing up your back tonight. It should be a quick process, but you can't leave without Zin. :Syinara: Why not? :Yama: All patients that walk in together must go out together, as part of safety protocol. to Silver Your weekly appointment will be with Ms. Replicate, who's waiting for you in the dark room at the end of the hallway. :Silver: Of course she is. rubbing his forehead I'm getting a headache thinking about all of this. :Yama: Save it for the checkup, Zin! her hand to Syi C'mon, we'll get you healed up real quick. Syi hesitates before grabbing Yama's hand. She then turns to Silver. :Syinara: Well, an appointment's an appointment. Good luck in there, Silver. :Silver: Pfft. sarcastically Thanks. Yama leads Syi into a well-lit operation room. Silver took a deep breath, assuring himself that she'd be alright because he knew Yama was nice and honest. But he might not be so lucky. He reluctantly begins to walk down the hallway, fiddling his fingers around as he stares around the dark hallway leading him right down to Ms. Replicate. He walks into the office, looking around for her. :Silver: Hello? Ms. Replicate? confusedly ...Medea? Silver shrugs and begins to turn around, almost suddenly flying back from shock when Ms. Replicate shuts the door right behind him. :Ms. Replicate: You've been late for your appointment, Zin. over to the operating table, beckoning him over I'm not sure how exactly to express my disappointment. :Silver: You know how busy my schedule is, Medea. and climbs up on the operating table Are you sure we can't just skip this and take you home? :Ms. Replicate: No siree. on a stethoscope Let's listen for that heartbeat. Silver sighs as Ms. Replicate checks his heartbeat. It's kind of pounding hard, as if Silver was really tense and fearful of something. Medea initially grins, but then frowns as something about Silver's face didn't look right. :Ms. Replicate: You seem to be really tense today Silver. an eyebrow Why is that? :Silver: I was afraid of disappointing you for being gone for as long as I have... :Ms. Replicate: You don't need to worry about that, Silver. a bit I was just being playful back there, I don't mind if you miss out on an appointment for a bit. You should check in more, but I understand if you can't. Silver smiles a little bit as Medea holds out his arm, ready to check his blood pressure, when she notices some particular track marks on his arm. :Ms. Replicate: Y'know honey, when you have three wonderful people deeply involved with your life, I don't really understand why you're still injecting and snorting heroin. at him We're going to get rid of your whole supply first thing when we go home. :Silver: I guess we should... Pierce was worrying about it too. :Ms. Replicate: That's one thing that spineless freak is good for. to check his blood pressure ...103. Not too shabby, Silver Zin. :Silver: Can't we just do the examination when we get home? a little bit I have to take Syi back home tonight and I don't think you understand how important that is. :Ms. Replicate: an eyebrow What was that? :Silver: I said, I have to take Syi back hom- Ms. Replicate squeezes his wrist, much to Silver's shock. :Ms. Replicate: sternly You're not leaving me for her! :Silver: Wh... confusedly Ehh?? ---- Syi now looks perfectly fine, with Yama having cured her within plain minutes. She was sitting up, waiting for Silver to come along. She checks her watch while Yama's seen playing a dating sim on her computer. :Syinara: ...Where the hell is Silver? Or Valerie for that matter? ---- Back at the destroyed floral shop, Valerie's been gliding around the city with an expensive gold jetpack, looking around in search for Ginger and Mouser. It takes her several minutes, but she finds them walking towards Peppertown. Easy targets. :Valerie: I'll be sure to punish those two for the crimes they've committed tonight. louder To those who've hurt my special little girl, I've got a single word for ya... Valerie angles herself to begin diving towards the ground at lightning speeds, racing down with her hands reaching out ahead of her. :Valerie: HIYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!! Valerie swerves down to ground level. Without giving Ginger a chance to react, she immediately begins to chop and slice at her, flooring the grenade-carrying weapons expert. Glancing up, she sees Mouser trying to get away. She carries out her trusty bow-and-arrow, smirking as she fires an arrow that nails Mouser to the wall. :Valerie: I'm surprised my girlfriend couldn't stop either of you two. up the Nature Warrior I'll make sure you're both sent to prison tonight for your misdeeds. Valerie fires an arrow at Ginger, keeping her to the ground as she holds the phone to her ear. :Valerie: Hey Nature Warrior? Can you come 'round the Northwestern outskirts of Peppertown and arrest Ginger Nail and this Mouser kid for destroying the Wyne Floral Shop? :Nature Warrior: Where's the proof, Val? :Valerie: At the site of destruction, I've sampled some of the hairs scattered around the place and could confirm their identities. her eyes If you shut up, I'll get you a 6-pack of the strongest beer around tomorrow. :Nature Warrior: sighs Gladly acceptable. I'll meet up there pretty quick. yawns Do whatever, I'll take care of it from here. The Nature Warrior hangs up, leaving Valerie to plot her next move. :Valerie: Alright, time to head to the hospital. sighs I'm so sorry for being too invested in my stuff to notice you've been gone... I'm sorry, Syi. Valerie reignites her jet pack, flying herself out of the sector and hoping to locate the Hospital Wing in record time. ---- Ms. Replicate now had Silver against the wall, her clammy and cold hand to his neck as she held him firmly against the wall. She looked rather peeved at him, her nails digging into his thin skin. :Ms. Replicate: You're not leaving me for Syinara Wyne! her nails into his flesh You've been away from me for eight straight days, don't you dare take someone else before my very eyes! :Silver: Whoa, whoa, chill out. a bit, reassuringly You misunderstood what I was sayin'! :Ms. Replicate: I know a cheater when I see one, Silver Zin. as she loosens her grip on him You remember everything I've told you about Gonzalo. :Silver: Right, that cheating bastard. sighs Listen 'ere. If you let me finish, I was going to say that I didn't want Syi to come home late to a worried Valerie. Ms. Replicate's eyes flashed glaringly. :Ms. Replicate: Does this mean Valerie is also waiting for you at OUR home? :Silver: No! his hands I know you're paranoid about our relationship and I especially know how much it means to you. But I promise that Valerie's at the same place she's always at, and that's where Syi needs to go. Ms. Replicate took a few seconds to process that. She then sighed and released him completely. :Ms. Replicate: Alright, I acted upon you too hesitantly. down Sorry about that. I've just been missing you a lot... I couldn't come home because I've had a busy week here and there's still many more patients out waiting for me to go heal 'em! :Silver: ...Meh. shrugs Why can't you just replicate your assistants to help take care of the excess work for you? Ms. Replicate looked really dumbfounded. :Ms. Replicate: You make a good point, honey. sighs I should have thought of that, it would have saved me a lot of time. :Silver: It's alright, you were stressed, I have a lot of trouble thinking coherently under stress. gently patting her on the back You're not the only one, alright? Ms. Replicate nods. :Ms. Replicate: Alright. at him You can get out of here now. You're definitely healthy, you just need to withdraw from heroin usage. I'll go find Noise and Yama and Abraham and clone 'em all. Silver nods. :Silver: See you outside! Silver runs out of the office as Medea turns on the intercom. :Ms. Replicate: Noise Lindemulder, Yama Velvetrot, and Abraham Mason, come to my office please! Silver smirks as he enters the room he saw Syi go in, watching the other doctors scramble over to Medea's office. :Syinara: There you are. What took you so long? Silver laughs. :Silver: Sometimes your loved ones can be very tough to reassure. her hand Let's get outta here! :Syinara: Whoa, loosen your grip a bit. Silver laughs a bit, doing as she commands. :Syinara: Sorry. :Silver: It's alright! smiles I'm just moving by whatever pace makes you feel comfy. Syi smiles as Silver gently leads her out into the waiting room. As they prepare to go out the front doors, they catch Valerie in a bad mood- her hair's been ruffled up by fast air travel, she's still in her pajamas, and she looks pretty grouchy. :Valerie: I knew you were here with her, Silver. against the wall Explain yourself. :Silver: Oh jeez. sighs Syi called me up to take me to the hospital, her back was all split up after a fight broke out at the Wyne place or something. :Valerie: You took her and you didn't call me? at him What the fuck? :Silver: She was in real bad shape and I was hoping to take care of her as soon as possible. facepalms We got held up by Ms. Replicate because our appointments happened to coincide. Valerie looks at Syi. :Valerie: Why didn't you call me, hon? :Syinara: I did! You didn't answer, so I called Silver instead. Then Valerie realized why she wasn't on top of things in the first place. :Valerie: Oh right, I was really busy today with an assignment... I'm sorry Syi. to Silver You should have called me though. :Silver: What difference would it have made? How'd you even figure out we were here? :Valerie: Brook told me that Syi's heat signal was being led straight through New Naxaz City at record speeds, implying there was an emergency. Then I found one of your hair strands... fist You should have called me! :Silver: Well jeez, sorry that I had other priorities at the moment. It looked like a fight was going to escalate, but Syi gently grabbed their hands. :Syinara: Can we just stop fighting and go home... sniffs My workplace is a mess, I haven't been home for several hours, and you two duking it out isn't going to make anything better. Both Silver and Valerie dropped their tempers, closing their eyes before looking at each other. :Valerie: ...Right. sighs Sorry Silver, I've had a long day. :Silver: Me too, sorry about not calling you. a bit Come here you two, let's end the day right. Valerie and Syinara oblige and hug Silver, who quickly wraps his arms around both of them. After letting go, Silver smiles at them. :Silver: Make sure she's taking her vitamins, Val. :Valerie: Of course I will, she's going to need a bit of time before she can get back to work. waves See you later, Silver. :Silver: See ya! :Valerie: You wanna go to the Moore Lounge tomorrow and pretend this never happened? :Silver: Absolutely. Silver laughs as he watches them get into Valerie's special (and very expensive) air pod, watching them drive off. He then feels something cold and clammy touch him from behind- but thank god it was just Ms. Replicate. :Ms. Replicate: We can go home now, Silver. Just loaded the place with clones of Noise, Yama, and Abraham to take care of all the work. smirks They should last long enough. :Silver: Right. and squeezes her hand Let's go home. Silver and Ms. Replicate walk out of the Hospital Wing, calling upon and hopping inside a flashy red pod. ---- Pierce was busy flushing heroin down the toilet with Zellen overseeing the disposal of it when they heard Silver arrive back home. He checks the time- it's nowhere close to midnight. :Pierce: That was quick. a sigh of relief He's probably got Medea with him, but I think it's good for all of us to be here at the moment. :Zellen: He seemed kinda off today, dunno why. Nicked this when he wasn't looking, though. Pierce looks at Zellen, pulling a T_T face when he sees a Stenographer Stone gleaming in her hand. :Pierce: You should probably put that back before he kills you. Silver walks in the living room with Medea, both of them breathing in the air of their own home as they return. :Zellen: Nah, I'm sure I have enough time to- :Silver: We're homeeee! Zellen immediately throws the Stenographer Stone in the toilet bowl, flushing it down before whistling and walking out to meet Silver with Pierce. She writes a note on her angel blade, "STONE IN PIPES". Both she and Pierce get bombarded with hugs. :Ms. Replicate: Good to be back~ :Silver: Yeah! We took care of the situation, and uhh... tonight, we're just gonna relax and enjoy the evening in the bedroom. Sounds like a good plan to everyone? :Pierce: You know I'd like that, Silvey. :Zellen: Mhmm... Zellen smiles as she hugs Silver tighter. :Ms. Replicate: What're we waiting for? Let's go! The four, all on good terms at the moment, go to walk in Silver's bedroom. Silver flips on the remote and flops down on the bed on his backside, snuggling up with his loved ones as they begin playing soft rock from a radio station. They're all then shown laying together peacefully by the end. THE END Other information Characters *Silver Zin *Valerie Heartgold *Syinara Wyne *Pierce Hazel *Nature Warrior *Zellen Harley Quimbleson *Brook Arsen *Noise Lindemulder (debut) *Yama Velvetrot (debut) *Abraham Mason (debut) *Ms. Replicate (debut) *Ginger Nail (debut) *Mouser (debut) Settings *Stenographer Well #66, Stenographer Garden, New Naxaz City *Valco Vortex, New Naxaz City *Wyne Floral Shop, Sector 5 *Hospital Wing, Satellite 15 Lobby Category:COLD❄BLOOD Category:Subpages